To rehabilitate roadways for continued vehicular use, spent asphalt is removed in preparation for resurfacing using a cold planer, sometimes also called road mills or scarifiers, to break up and remove layers of an asphalt roadway. A cold planer typically includes a milling drum, fitted with cutting tools, that is rotated to break up the surface of the roadway.
Paving machines are commonly used to apply and spread a mat of asphalt material relatively evenly over a work surface. These machines are generally used in the construction of roads and parking lots. A paving machine generally includes a hopper for receiving asphalt material, a conveyor system for transferring the asphalt from the hopper for discharge onto a roadbed, and a set of augers to evenly spread the paving material in front of a screed plate. The screed plate smooths the asphalt material, ideally leaving behind a mat of uniform depth, density, texture and smoothness.
Compaction machines are frequently employed for compacting fresh laid asphalt, dirt, gravel, and other compactable work materials associated with road surfaces. For example, during construction of roadways, highways, parking lots and the like, the loose asphalt that is deposited by the paving machines is compacted by one or more compactors traveling over the surface, whereby the weight of the compactor compresses the asphalt to a solidified mass.
Autonomous worksites can employ a plurality of autonomous machines to perform a variety of tasks that may be controlled by a combination of on-board and off-board computers, processors, and other electronic controllers rather than human operators. As a result, autonomous operation may enhance the productivity of the machines, and reduce the human resources required for controlling the operation of the worksite.